


Bahumbug

by DdraigCoch



Series: Advent Calender 2011 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: adventchallenge, Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre hates Christmas, and Trowa figures out why. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bahumbug

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Songfic based around 'Holiday Clusterfuck' by The Nostalgia Critic
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue! Just trying to spread non-profit christmassy joy, and if you sue me Sants may leave you coal.

_Bucks flying ev'rywhere; folks pulling out their hair;  
People are waving while paying with great despair.  
If we don't fill winter with dollar bills, then your depression peaks on top...  
We'd rather have stress than to be real depressed,  
So we all shop until we drop_

Quatre hated Christmas, a fact Trowa had known but not fully appreciated until he’d moved in with his lover. The blonde put up a good face out in public, but he’d already known that. What he hadn’t known was that the day the first Christmas promotions went up Quatre locked himself away in his study at every opportunity. He got tense and irritable, snapping at Trowa for the smallest things. It was confusing until he’d spotted an irate mother doing the very same thing with her daughter one day. The same thing millions of people were doing in the run up to the holidays; then there were the suicides, the family brawls, the breakups, the guilt of parents unable to get the right gifts...

When Quatre snapped at him next, Trowa caught the pained expression on his lover’s face. Instead of snapping back and starting an argument of their own he reached out a soothing hand and rested it reassuringly on his lover’s forearm.


End file.
